Pein no Chikara desu!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Hari ini penuh dengan obrolan kedewasaan—Penyalahgunaan kedewasaan yang meliputi kelas X-1 Konoha SHS, termasuk gurunya. Telah memakan satu korban tunggal, yakni Konan, dengan tersangkanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pein. Bagaimana, sih, konsep obrolan kedewasaan di mata mereka?/AU, Semi-OOC/Dedicated to my first class on senior high school. Strijdmakker, I love you!


**Pein no Chikara desu!**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, namun tidak kelihatan dari dalam kelas X-1 Konoha SHS. Ruang kelas ini seluruhnya ditutup oleh tirai karena menggunakan _full AC_. Jadi, keadaan langit hanya bisa diintip dari ventilasi—yang terbuat dari kawat dengan lubang-lubang persegi sangat kecil—di bagian atas jendelanya.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah matematika. Entah kenapa, mereka merasa sangat tidak beruntung sekali di akhir pekan ini; _'Kenapa harus ada pelajaran matematika di akhir pekan? Merusak kesenangan saja.'_ pikir mereka. Sembari menunggu sang guru memasuki ruangan, seisi kelas berbicara-bicara kecil dengan teman yang ada di dekatnya.

Sepuluh menit setelah lonceng untuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi, guru—yang sebenarnya tidak dinantikan—membuka pintu kelas dan memasuki ruangan.

"Ohayou." sapanya datar, sembari berjalan menuju meja guru di sudut kanan kelas, jika dilihat dari posisi duduk para siswa.

"Ohayou, sensei!" jawab seisi kelas serentak, namun kurang semangat, diikuti oleh sang guru matematika yang mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

Guru dengan masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu berjalan ke arah papan tulis. "Kalian punya tugas, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Seisi kelas paduan suara lagi, "Punya, sensei!"

"Baik," Mata sayu sang pemilik rambut perak itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. "Nomor 1 dikerjakan oleh Shikamaru, nomor 2 dikerjakan oleh Sakura, nomor 3 dikerjakan oleh Shino." perintahnya, lalu duduk sebentar di 'singgasana'-nya.

Yang diperintahkan dengan sigap maju ke depan sambil membawa buku tugas mereka. Masing-masing menerima spidol dari sang guru, lalu mengambil posisi menulis di papan tulis. Si rambut nanas pemalas ternyata tidak membawa buku tugasnya—ia tinggalkan di meja. Hanya membaca soal saja pun, ia bisa menyelesaikan soal itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Alhasil, Shikamaru selesai lebih dulu. Sakura dan Shino menyelesaikan soal mereka dengan kecepatan normal, sekalipun tinggal menyalin dari buku tugasnya. Setelah keduanya selesai, mereka duduk kembali di bangku masing-masing.

Kakashi bangkit berdiri dan mendekati papan tulis. "Apakah kalian setuju dengan jawaban mereka?"

"Setuju, sensei!"

Namun, si jenius dari Hyuuga mengangkat tangannya. "Sumimasen," katanya sambil melihat ke papan tulis dan buku tugasnya bergantian, seperti memeriksa sesuatu. "Yang dikerjakan Sakura sepertinya masih kurang tepat, sensei."

Kakashi melihat ke jawaban Sakura. "Ah, iya," Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke papan tulis beberapa kali. "Sebenarnya ini adalah materi kita selanjutnya. Jadi, disimpan dulu, ya," pesannya. "Terima kasih peringatannya, Neji."

"Dou ita, sensei." jawab Neji sopan.

"Selanjutnya," Kembali mengedarkan pandangan, Kakashi memerintahkan dua orang lagi untuk menyelesaikan sisa soal. "Nomor 4 dikerjakan oleh Karin. Nomor 5 dikerjakan oleh..."

Bocah Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya semangat. "Saya, sensei!"

"Yak, Naruto," Kakashi mengacungkan spidolnya ke arah Naruto. "Silahkan."

Naruto dan Karin maju. Karin terlihat berbeda hari ini. Ia mengalungkan jaket berwarna hitam pekat di pinggangnya, sehingga bagian pantatnya tertutupi. Pein dan Deidara yang merupakan teman sebangku, bisik-bisik memperhatikan Karin. Mereka seperti menduga-duga sesuatu. Kebetulan mereka duduk di posisi terdepan, jadi harus berbisik agar tidak ketahuan oleh Karin.

"Kau nggak percaya, un?" ucap Deidara yang menatap Pein dengan penuh keyakinan. "Sebentar kutanya Konan, un," katanya lalu menoleh ke belakang, menghadap ke arah Konan. "Konan-chan, biasanya, kalau cewek pakai jaket di pinggangnya seperti Karin itu, tandanya lagi m**s, 'kan?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

Konan melihat Karin. "Hmm, nggak juga." jawabnya datar sambil menopang dagu.

"Iya, lho," bantah Pein menoleh juga secara diagonal. "Biasanya, mereka berbuat seperti itu karena udah 'bocor'."

Konan tampak berpikir. "... Nggak juga, kok!" bantahnya lagi. "Aku tidak pernah seperti itu!"

"Iya, lah," Deidara menepuk meja Konan. "Konan-chan, 'kan, bukan cewek, un!" timpalnya tak tahu malu.

"Sialan kau," rutuk Konan kemudian menjitak Deidara.

Pein tertawa karenanya. "Dandan tidak pernah, tersenyum jarang, _selfie_ tidak pernah," Ia membeberkan beberapa bukti.

Konan _sweatdropped_ sendiri menghadapi kenyataan yang memang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga ia menjitak Pein juga. Seusai kena jitakan, mereka kembali duduk dengan posisi normal, karena Naruto dan Karin sudah kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih untuk yang menjawab ke depan," puji Kakashi seraya berjalan mendekati papan tulis. "Kita bahas jawaban Sakura dulu, ya. Karena pada soal diminta dengan dua metode sekaligus, yaitu eliminasi dan substitusi." jelasnya singkat sebagai pendahuluan. Seperti yang _readers_ kira, mereka sedang mempelajari aljabar, dan sedang berada di materi 'Eliminasi dan Substitusi'.

"Hai, sensei!"

Kakashi menulis ulang soal tersebut, lalu langsung mebuat penyelesaiannya dengan cara eliminasi. Ia menyamakan dan me'mati'kan angka-angka koefisien dari _y_ , sehingga dihasilkan nilai dari _x_ -nya."Sampai di sini," Kakashi berhenti menulis. "Wakatta?"

"Wakatta, sensei!"

"Nah, setelah dieliminasi dan mendapatkan nilai _x_ -nya," Kakashi mengarahkan spidol pada tulisan ' _x_ = 5'. "Masukkan nilai dari _x_ tersebut ke salah satu persamaan agar didapat nilai _y_ -nya."

Seisi kelas memperhatikan dengan serius, terbukti dari keadaan yang hening. Kecuali, yah, orang-orang seperti Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sasuke. Shikamaru terlihat bermalas-malasan memperhatikan Kakashi. Baru saja ia menguap! Sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke terlihat sibuk membolak-balik buku cetak mereka. Mungkin sedang mencoba-coba soal baru yang lebih sulit. Dasar, sok rajin...

"Kalian lebih suka memasukkan ke atas," Kakashi mengarahkan spidolnya ke persamaan pertama. "Atau ke bawah?" lanjutnya mengganti arah spidol ke persamaan ke dua.

"Bwahahaha!" Tawa seisi kelas meledak seketika. "Anjiirr!" Ada yang berseru seperti itu juga.

Kakashi bingung sendiri melihat atmosfer kelas yang berubah drastis itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya (pura-pura) bingung (sebenarnya).

"Nandemonai, Kakashi-sensei," sahut Pein yang berada tepat di depan Kakashi sejauh dua meter saja, sambil menahan tawa, tentunya. "Lanjutkan saja."

Kakashi bertanya sekali lagi, "Atas atau bawah?"

"Atas!"

"Bawah!"

Jawaban dari para siswa bercampur. Mungkin mereka memilih karena lebih mudah. Atau mungkin juga ada maksud lain dengan mengucapkan 'atas' atau 'bawah'. Semuanya masih menjadi misteri...

"Baiklah, bawah saja," Kakashi memutuskan, karena merasa suara 'bawah' lebih banyak terdengar. "Memang lebih enak dari bawah." sambungnya, lalu mengarahkan spidol ke persamaan ke dua. Kebetulan angkanya memang lebih kecil.

Tiba-tiba, Deidara berseru, "Wah, Pein, udah basah, tuh, un!" celetuknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah celana Pein.

"GYAHAHAHA!" Tawa X-1 meledak lagi.

Pein salah tingkah. "Baka!" serunya meninju lengan atas Deidara.

"Sudah bisa saya lanjutkan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada datar, namun seluruh kelas bisa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... Hah... Sudah, sensei." ungkap seseorang sambil mengusap air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kakashi lanjut berbicara. "Nilai _x_ yang didapat tadi dimasukkan ke persamaan ke dua, lalu dengan operasi dasar, kita mendapatkan nilai _y_ -nya," ujarnya sembari menuliskan jawaban akhir. "Begitu saja. Mudah, 'kan?"

Seketika terdengar suara-suara keluhan dari siswa. Ada yang protes, ada yang bersedih, ada yang galau, ada yang meraung-raung, dan berbagai bentuk keluhan lainnya.

Seseorang berseru, "Mudah, lah! Sensei, 'kan, gurunya!"

"Bener, tuh." sahut yang lain menyetujui seruan itu.

 **.**

Seseorang mengeluh, "Ampuuun, kalau kimia!" Untungnya ia memakai volume yang kecil.

Kelas X-1 sedang belajar menggunakan Rumus Lewis, yaitu memberikan dot sebanyak delapan yang mengelilingi setiap unsur [contoh: hidrogen (H), helium (He), berilium (Be), magnesium (Mg), dan lain-lain] dari soal senyawa [contoh: CO2, FeCl2, CH3COOH, dan lain-lain] yang diberikan.

"Biar lebih mudah, ingat saja, selain hidrogen, dot yang kalian buat harus berjumlah delapan di sekelilingnya," kata sang guru dari singgasananya. "Namanya juga _oktet_. Golongan A juga terdiri dari delapan, 'kan?" tegasnya, berusaha membuyarkan konsentrasi siswa.

"Yaaa, bisa diam, tidak?" bisik Tenten, salah satu yang konsentrasinya pecah. "Sedang konsentrasi, nih." Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya untuk berpikir.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Yamato-sensei terlalu memaksa, ya." katanya berniat menghibur Tenten.

Teman sebangku Hinata itu meletakkan pensilnya sejenak. "Kamu lebih suka dipaksa atau memaksa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten iseng.

Hinata bingung, karena makna dari segala sesuatu yang 'memaksa' atau 'dipaksa' itu negatif, apapun keadaannya. "M-maksudnya?" Hinata memiringkan kepala. "Wakaranai yo."

"Ah, lupakan," Tenten mengibaskan tangannya. "Hinata-chan masih polos." Ia lanjut menulis lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas menyerah. "B-baiklah."

Sang guru berambut coklat dan bermata lebar itu bangkit dari sarangnya dan berjalan-jalan ke tempat duduk siswa. Ia berniat memeriksa bagaimana keadaan anak-anaknya dalam mengerjakan soal. Apakah stres, santai, atau tiba-tiba meledak seperti robot yang terlalu sering dipakai?

"Duh..." sela Yamato saat berhenti di salah satu bangku. "Jelek sekali punyamu, banyak coretannya begitu!"

"Err, gomennasai, sensei." sahut orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Sasori. Ia garuk-garuk kepala salah tingkah setelah meminta maaf.

Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik pakai pensil dulu, supaya rapi." pesannya, lalu berjalan lagi ke posisi yang lain.

"Hai, sensei." jawab Sasori yang kemudian mencari-cari (alias meminjam) _correction pen_ atau yang biasa kita sebut tipe-ex ke teman yang lain.

Sambil berjalan, Yamato berucap lagi. "Kalau cewek, supaya bagus, saya sarankan pakai tinta warna-warni, ya," usulnya. "Kalau cowok pake tinta putih."

"Eh? Kenapa tinta putih?" Temari tersontak bingung. "Tulisannya jadi tidak kelihatan, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan pikiran (masih) polos. Sementara yang lain, terutama para cowok, telah menciptakan suara-suara cekikikan kecil.

"Ya, 'kan?" Yamato menambah volume suaranya, agar bisa didengar oleh sekelas. "Semua cowok di sini punya tinta putih, 'kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"GYAHAHAHA!"

"Supaya keluar, dikocok dulu, 'kan, sensei?" imbuh Pein di tengah riangnya suara tertawaan.

"Astagaaa!" Temari tersadar, lalu menepuk dahinya. "Ternyata 'itu'. Yamato-sensei baka." rutuknya sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Jangan," sahut Yamato dengan nada mencegah. "Kalau begitu, bisa tumpah dan berceceran ke mana-mana."

"Wah, bisa bau, tuh." sela Hidan juga, ingin nimbrung.

Tenten kesal mendengarnya, karena masih ingin berkonsentrasi. "Yamenasai, Yamato-sensei!" teriak cewek berambut cepol itu.

Mendengar kekesalan Tenten, Yamato meredam suasana. "Yang saya maksud itu tipe-ex," ucapnya, kembali ke tempat duduk asal. "Dasar, kelas kalian ini selalu berpikiran negatif."

"SENSEI YANG MEMANCIIING!" potong beberapa murid hampir serentak.

Kriiing!

Hore! Lonceng pulang telah berbunyi. Sesaat, rasa stres kelas X-1 perlahan hilang. Tidak sepenuhnya, karena tetap harus melanjutkan soal yang tadi di rumah sebagai tugas. Huft. Ganbatte ne!

"Ketua Kelas, tolong hapus papan tulisnya," perintah Yamato sembari merapikan bukunya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Jangan lupa belajar. Konnichiwa." pamitnya, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Konnichiwa, sensei!" sahut seisi kelas. Agak telat memang, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Yamato baka!" rutuk Sasori bercanda sambil mengarahkan tinju ke pintu kelas, mengingat candaannya yang membuat suasana saat pelajaran kimia tidak menegangkan.

Pein sudah selesai membersihkan papan tulis dan meletakkan penghapus papan itu. Tiba-tiba, Deidara berseru padanya, "Un! _Zipper_ -mu!"

Pein refleks melihat ke arah yang dimaksud. "Astaga!" serunya, lalu menaikkan _zipper_ nya ke atas. Namun tidak bisa, karena sudah terlepas dari sisi yang lain. Alhasil, Pein langsung duduk di bangkunya untuk menutup aib itu sementara waktu. "Kuso, _zipper_ -ku ternyata sudah rusak daritadi." sesalnya, masih mencoba menaikkan _zipper_ itu.

Konan yang sedang merapikan bukunya mendengar ocehan itu. "Baka." bisiknya.

Pein menoleh ke arah Konan. "Konan!" panggilnya dengan ekspresi sangat panik.

"Nani?" tanya Konan dengan ekspresi biasa. Mejanya sudah bersih dari buku-buku.

" _Zipper_ -ku rusak," sahut Pein dengan kalimat terbodoh sepanjang abad. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Kkh... Kau kira aku ini ibumu?!" Konan kesal, sampai muncul urat di kepalanya. "Ekspresimu itu, astagaaa. Aku bukan penyihir, tahu!" tekannya sekali lagi, karena seruan Pein memang seperti pengaduan seorang anak pada ibunya.

"Haha." Pein hanya tertawa ringan sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Beli peniti saja di koperasi, un." suruh Deidara.

Pein menolak. "Ah, mager, nih."

Akhirnya, Pein mengeluarkan seragamnya—yang awalnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana—untuk menutup daerah _zipper_ -nya yang telah rusak. Kemudian, ia maju ke depan kelas untuk memberi pengumuman.

"Minna!" serunya. "Hari ini ada jadwal renang! Semuanya diharapkan hadir! Arigatou!"

Yang lain menjawab dengan malas, "Yaa..." Lalu, Pein duduk kembali.

Melihat Pein yang sudah kembali, Konan berpesan, "Jahit celanamu sepulang sekolah nanti!"

"Kau sajalah," timpal Pein mengalihkan kesalahannya. "Tolong jahitkan, ya."

"Enak saja!" tolak Pein mentah-mentah. "Aku nggak mau!"

Pein mendengus. "Sombongnya..."

 **.**

Setelah bersiap-siap, mereka berangkat ke kolam renang yang ada di arena olahraga sekolah mereka. Bagi yang menyeburkan diri, langsung mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Sedangkan yang tidak, menunggu di bangku bertingkat dari semen—seperti yang biasa kita lihat di kolam renang. Mungkin mereka juga otomatis menjadi penjaga tas-tas mereka yang 'nyebur'. Atau bisa juga jadi penonton. Dan salah satu yang tidak 'nyebur' kali ini adalah si kembaran hiu, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Kisame-san hari ini tidak berenang?" tanya Konan pada Kisame yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Biasanya kau yang paling semangat. Haha."

"Tidak. Aku sedang perawatan kulit, nih," Kisame menggeleng sambil menatap gelombang air kolam yang biru jernih dan tertimpa sinar matahari. "Udaranya juga panas sekali. Kulitku bisa melepuh." curhatnya, lalu menutupi dahi dari sorotan cahaya matahari di siang yang terik itu.

"O-oh," Konan terima-tidak terima pada jawaban aneh dari Kisame itu. "Oke."

Sreet. "Halo!" sapa Kankuro yang menggesrekkan (?) diri ke sebelah kiri Konan. "Kau nggak berenang lagi, Konan?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aku memang tidak bisa berenang," jawab Konan santai. "Origamiku bisa hancur nanti."

"Ah, iya," Kankuro menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa."

Konan balik bertanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak," Kankuro menggeleng. "Mau mencoba eksperimen baru dengan Kakuzu, memasukkan jantungnya ke kugutsu-kugutsuku," katanya antusias dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Oh," Konan berpikir 'anak ini juga tak kalah aneh'. "Ganbatte, ne." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kankuro berterima kasih dan pergi mendekat ke Kakuzu yang berada di 'lantai' paling atas.

Konan melihat Itachi dan Sasori dan Sasori yang akan naik ke 'lantai' tiga, di tempat Konan dan Kisame duduk. Ternyata, Sasori tidak jadi naik, ia pamit untuk tarun pada Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi-nya naik sambil menggandeng ransel sekolahnya.

"Itachi!" panggil Konan sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu memberi kode agar Itachi duduk di sebelah kirinya. Setelah Itachi tiba, Konan bertanya, "Kau sungguhan nggak bisa berenang? Padahal kau itu tinggi, lho. Masa', 1,5 meter saja tidak bisa?"

Itachi menggeleng dengan pandangan agak suram. "Aku tidak bisa mengapung." katanya mengaku dengan nada penyesalan.

Konan mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi kalau sekedar berdiri, masih bisa, 'kan?"

"Bisa. Tapi kalau sekalian melakukan gerakan renangnya tidak bisa."

Konan mengangguk lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Pein dan Deidara tiba setelah entah apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka di suatu tempat. Mereka berdua naik ke tempat Itachi dan Konan. Deidara meletakkan ranselnya di dekat merka berdua. Kemudian, si perakit bom itu melepaskan seragamnya, dan alhasil tinggallah (hanya) sebuah _boxer_ yang ada di tubuhnya. Konan menang banyak!

Sambil memasukkan seragam yang telah dilepas, Deidara menoleh ke Pein yang ada di sebelah kanannya, "Un, Pein nggak ganti baju?"

Setelah membungkuk untuk meletakkan tas, Pein berdiri lagi. "Konan, mau tarik ke kiri atau kanan?" tanyanya seraya memaparkan celana yang dikenakannya dengan _zipper_ -nya yang menganga lebar.

Sontak, Konan memalingkan wajah, "Pein baka!"

Ketiganya tertawa. Dan ternyata eh ternyata, Kisame sudah tidak ada lagi di situ. Mungkin dia pergi ke 'lantai' paling atas untuk berteduh. Mungkin juga dia merasa diasingkan karena Konan memilih mengobrol bersama Itachi tadi. Yang sabar, ya...

Deidara mengusap rambut Konan. "Untung Pein pakai _boxer_ , un. Kalau tidak, bisa gawat masa depan Konan-chan." Ia duduk di samping kanan Konan.

Pein melepas seragamnya—meninggalkan hanya sebuah _boxer_ seperti Dei di tubuhnya, lalu melipatnya dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Deidara bersiap turun. "Tolong jaga tas kami, ya, un." pintanya, kemudian turun bersama Pein.

"Sip." jawab Itachi santai.

Konan memandang kesal ke arah Pein dan Deidara yang baru saja turun. "Bagaimana, sih, teman-teman kita ini?" tanyanya, ingin meminta pendapat dari Itachi. "Apa kelas lain juga segila dan senekat kita, ya?"

"Tidak tahu," Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Yang pasti, mereka membuatmu senang, 'kan?" ujarnya melempar senyuman pada Konan.

"Senang sekali," pekik Konan, namun dengan nada datar. "Aku sayang mereka semua," lanjutnya sambil memandang ke arah kolam yang sudah dipenuhi oleh teman sekelas mereka.

"Ah, sudah mau masuk ujian akhir," Itachi ikut memandang ke arah kolam. "Sebentar lagi kita sudah kelas sebelas. Tidak terasa, ya."

Pandangan Konan menjadi sedih. "Aku sedih sekali kalau harus berpisah dari kalian," ungkapnya dari hati yang terdalam. "Padahal baru tahun pertama, tapi sudah banyak membuat kenangan."

"Hahaha. Semoga tidak pisah, yaa." harap Itachi.

"Semoga."

 **-Owaru!-**

 **Hueee, akhirnya kesampean juga nulis ini xD Dan,** _ **finally**_ **, terpaksa di rate T, hahaha. Based on true story! Hampir tidak ada kalimat dan situasi yang** **tidak** **diubah. Bedanya, kejadian-kejadian ini nyatanya terjadi di waktu yang berbeda, tapi di tempat yang sama. Kalau di fic ini, kejadiannya waktu anak-anak semvak (?) itu pada mau ujian akhir kenaikan kelas xDD**

 **Wkwkwk, cekikikan sendiri nulisnya. Kelas kami, mah, gitu orang-orangnya. Pada 'gila' semua -_- *gananya* Dan nyatanya, yang jadi Pein itu adalah ketua kelas saya, salah satu s***ekers dari tiga s***ekers yang ada di kelas. Hahah. Dan Konan-nya saya! Kan anjir, sampe ga dianggep cewek lagi TwT Beneran itu, saya digituin sama si ketua kelas gatau diri itu. Bedanya, kalo Konan di sini agak cuek, sedangkan saya di dunia nyata** _ **fine-fine**_ **aja ngadepin candaannya, malah ikut ketawa juga—AHAHAHAHA :v**

 **Coba dibaca epilog-nya sebelum di-review! *emang ada yang mau nge-review?***

 **-Pein no Chikara desu!: Epilog-**

Konan dan para 'pengawal'-nya, Pein, Deidara, dan Itachi, berjalan pulang bersama seperti biasa. Matahari sore dan angin semilir menemani langkah mereka. Konan dan Pein berjalan beriringan di belakang Deidara dan Itachi. Aroma air kolam renang masih tercium dari tubuh Pein dan Deidara. Rambut mereka berdua juga masih sedikit basah. Pein akan melancarkan serangannya dalam beberapa detik.

"Wah," Pein meraba-raba rambut di sekitar pipi dekat telinganya. "Jambangku sudah panjang, nih."

Deidara menoleh ke belakang sambil tetap menjaga langkahnya. "Iya, tuh, un," katanya lalu mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Senin nanti razia rambut, lho."

"Hmm..." Pein mencuil rambut jigraknya—yang menjadi lurus karena masih basah—dari ubun-ubun. "Rambut atasku juga sudah sejengkal lebih. Gyah, sepuluh senti lebih, 'kan?" pekiknya panik.

"Gawat, un," Deidara geleng-geleng. "Kalau rambut bawahmu, un?" tanyanya iseng.

Pein dengan semangat menjawab, "Oh, kalau yang itu tak terhingga!"

"HAHAHA!" Pein, Itachi, dan Deidara tergelak.

"BAKAAA!" teriak Konan kesal sambil memukul op*ai Pein dengan kekuatan penuh.

Pein men-'aduh' kesakitan sejenak sambil mengelus bagian dadanya yang terkena serangan Konan. "Maksudnya bulu kaki, lho, Konaaan!" ralatnya minta ampun pada Konan seperti ingin menangis darah.

Muncul lagi dua urat di kepala Konan. "APANYA 'RAMBUT BAWAH' ITU BULU KAKI? SETAHUKU TIDAK COCOK DIKATAKAN KALAU BULU KAKI PANJANGNYA 'TAK TERHINGGA'!"

Pein tidak mau kalah. "Yaa, bisa saja, 'kan? Kalau tidak dicukur seumur hidup?"

"Sudahlah. Aku menyerah." kata Konan akhirnya

"Ah, sayang sekali. Konan menyerah," Pein menciptakan nada yang sedih. "Ayo, kita main lagi!" ajaknya bercanda.

"Hahaha!" Mereka tertawa lagi, minus Konan yang _sweatdropped_ -nya sudah hitungan ke dua hari ini.


End file.
